Exiting through The Rear
by NicoleHeart19
Summary: A new Wizarding Theme Park has just opened in Great Britain and Little James Sirius won tickets to it. But there is something funny about this place...some uneasy...(An idea stems from watching the trailer for the movie Us, no worries no spoilers!) HHr(BE PATIENT!) mild bashing of Ron and Ginny
1. Wizarding World's Theme Park

**This is idea came from watching the trailer of the movie Us. I thought it would be a great idea to just ****predict what was going to happen in the movie before seeing the movie. (And I have seen the movie it is nothing like I predicted or what I was thinking it was going to be in the end so no spoilers)**

**This is an HHr story with patience with mild bashing but not a lot on Ron and Ginny.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Legend's Dome**

James Sirius Potter's fingers tapped on the dining room table early that Thursday morning. His father, mother, and two younger siblings weren't really paying too much attention to him. Harry James Potter, his father, was busy reading the Daily Prophet interested in the headlining news of the day and enjoying breakfast with his favorite drink, pumpkin juice. He always wore his hair in a jet black mess it was not like he didn't want to style it in some way but it never lasted. The small beard that he was sporting now made him look older than he actually was. As an Auror, he would usually read these headlining stories because his job didn't allow him to see the outcome of the death eaters that he caught. Harry had been warding off the press about his personal life since he defeated Lord Voldemort. Without the Daily Prophet wanting to know every single thing about his everyday life, Harry had a lot more freedom to live the life he always wanted.

Ginny Molly Potter, James' mother, was also enjoying breakfast and joking and giggling with his younger siblings, Albus Severus 7, and Lily Luna 6. Ginny, since the war, was a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies until recently due to her having her children. Since leaving her job, Ginny was content with just raising the children while Harry worked.

Their children know nothing about the war but for small details, their parents tell them Either way, the Potter children considered this to be ancient history for everyone involved, so they didn't worry about it too much.

James searched out the window for a bird but not any kind of bird. But his owl his father gave to him on his eighth birthday. The owl was a very fluffy black and grey horned owl named Alphie. He was a very playful and trusted family owl and at that moment should be returning to the Potter family mansion with a letter assigned to his owner.

The Thursday morning sun was a very delightful one with no cloud in the sky. A rarity in the country of England. So to James, this day is one of good luck and his hopes were about to go through the roof.

Searching, Searching,_ Come on!, Come on! _

Then a gracious sound hit the window pane in the kitchen. _Tap. Tap. _"I'll get it!" James shouted as he rushed his way to the kitchen. The rest of his family, who didn't hear anything from the kitchen, were startled and bewildered that anything has happened.

James opened the window over the sink, just barely reaching it with his short stature, to let his friend in. Alphie hopped down to the marble countertop with a golden sparkling letter in his leg. James' face grew a wide smile. "Finally! It's here!" James exclaimed as he made a small circle dance. James took the letter from Alphie, who looked a little agitated from not getting his usual greeting when he delivered mail and watched his owner run back to the dining room.

"What is it, James?" Albus inquired.

"It is finally here!" James exclaimed once again.

"Okay, okay it's here but what _is _here?" Ginny asked.

James quickly opens the golden letter and took out five gold tickets, disregarding the letter itself to the floor, and showed them to his mother's face. "These!"

Ginny took the tickets out of his hands and read them out, "Five admission tickets to Legend Dome: A New Wizarding Fun Park." James beamed as Ginny gave him an inquisitive brow. "I didn't know the wizarding world has a theme park. I've only heard about these things from dad. How do you know about this?"

Harry picks up the disregarded letter off the floor and reads the contains.

"_Dear Mr. James Sirius Potter, _

_Thank you for entering the Legend's Sweepstakes! You and your family will be our honored guest to attend the grand opening of The first Wizarding World's Theme Park: Legend's Dome this weekend! Congratulations! _

_Legend's Dome has all the rides of your dreams. A rollercoaster will send you to space if you are lucky to a merry-go-round that sends young wizards and witches to a faraway land or maybe even the past. Guaranteed that your days spent here at Legend's Dome will be the one that you'll ever forget._

_Your tickets also accommodate our wonderful and fun hotel escape, Legend's Paradise, just a half a mile north away from the park. We have everything to make sure that you will have a grand time here. To an indoor pool which has the tallest slides, you will ever see to rental water guns so you can be fully soaked when you leave to your room. And for the Adults, you can get a message by our best elves that are willing to help you in any need from the cracking of the back to acupuncture. If it relaxes you, we will do it! _

_If you want to rest your head a bit for the night, we accommodated your rooms to be the most comfortable and pleasant. The fluffiest pillows to the fluffiest mattresses anything you say that you want we will give it to you, no questions asked! We are here for you and that is the most important thing for us. _

_Since you were tied in our contest of trivia and riddles, you will be meeting the other contest winner at the park with their family as well and we hope two will have great fun in our park together. _

_Don't worry parents of James Sirius Potter, we reassure you that our state of the art rides is up to maintenance and safety standards under our and our staff's magic. If you are uncomfortable with anything and anything at all about us and how we operate you can floo us or once you have come __here__ to one of our many entry stands at the main gate. We'll answer any questions that you have._

_Congratulation again, Mr. James Sirius Potter and his family we hope you have a grand and wonderful time at our park and hope to see you tomorrow morning, we will send an elf at 8:30 sharp! _

_Thank you, _

_Martha Carr _

_Head and CEO of Legend Dome." _

"Sounds fun, Dad, right!" James danced.

Harry was more than a little skeptical on the idea of theme parks in general and this contest as well. Back in the Muggle World, he used to live in so many years ago, hear about these theme parks being fun for a kid but Harry never did such things because of his aunt and uncle being so cruel to him. Harry thought now at this moment a wizarding park would be a good idea, but a bad one also since this is the wizarding world first try at something like this.

'_Why would the wizarding world need a rollercoaster when they could fly on brooms? Maybe it is more to the rides than going up and down in the air.' _Harry thought.

The gold envelope had another two other pieces of paper in it. This time it was two small wallet sized magical pictures. One is of the entrance of the theme park's name in huge characters turning from day to night. The letters in the name would slowly turn from a peaceful and calm in the daylight to a tranquil orange glow of the midnight sky. The second picture was of two rides one of a spinning thrill ride, that made Harry have a slight bit of motion sickness, and the other was of a tower ride slowly making its way to the top which seems relatively fine on the eyes. Both of the pictures had the trademark of Legend's Dome in purple and gold on the back of them.

"It seems like fun," Ginny said. "Don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer right away as he continued to examine the two photos in his hands. Something about them made Harry have an awful pit in his stomach. He ignored this feeling and just acquainted it to his muggle days going to the local theme park with Dudley and his friends. He didn't ride any of the rides but the feeling of being punched in the stomach brung back very queasy memories. Those were not good times. "Uh, well I guess even if I have never been to a theme park in the muggle world properly. This might be entertaining." Harry lied and shrugged.

"So we can go?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

James, Albus, and Lily cheered and rushed to the stairs up to their rooms to pack for their adventurous upcoming weekend. Leaving their half-eaten breakfast at the table. Alphie finally flew into the dining room and followed his owner.

Later that night as Harry finished packing for both him and Ginny, that pit in his stomach returned. Even more horrendous than before. With the pictures facing face up on the end table, Harry watched the pictures go from dawn to dusk one last time before he flipped them over. Harry put the last piece of clothes into the bag and went to the adjacent bathroom. While looking through the potions cabinet, Ginny came into the bedroom tying up her long ginger red hair into the bun to keep loose end away from her face.

Finding the right potion for this situation, taking a gulp of it, and walking back to the bedroom with the potion in hand. Ginny looked over her shoulder as she sat at her makeup dresser taking off her makeup and saw her husband with the potion in hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerning look.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." He replied waving off her concern.

Ginny shrugged and turned back to her mirror to finish. Harry quietly put the potion into the bag as he began to think about the theme park and the pictures the owners sent to them.

"Have the kids finished packing yet?"

"Yes, they have. James is very excited for this trip," Ginny said. "I think that we will all have fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah...Gin, have you seen the pictures that the park sent James?"

"No, I have not. Do you have them with you?" Ginny said looking over her shoulder.

Harry got the pictures from the end table and went over to her. Ginny took them as Harry watched Ginny expression turn to amazement and full of wonder. '_Maybe this is all me if Ginny is not feeling the same was I do. Maybe I'm getting sick, hopefully not too sick. I like to have fun with my family while I am off from work this weekend.' _Harry thought.

"This looks like an interesting place. If I was younger, I would bring my brothers just to join in. Ron would definitely love this!" Ginny said totally disregarding her other brothers who would love it in its simplest form, Fred and George. Since Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny hated to talking about him because it would leave her sobbing for hours. Only this and her mother Molly Weasley dying two years ago were the only things Ginny ever really cried over.

Harry had gotten use to this way of talking with his wife so he knew just to let it slide and continue on for her sake, "Yes, yes he would." He paused for a moment trying to figure out a way to frame his next question so Ginny would not worry too much for his well being."Do you feel weird in the stomach from watching those pictures?"

"No, I feel fine. What are you getting motion sickness from them?"

"Sort of."

"Maybe just ride your broom out in the yard for a bit. That always helped me along with the potion."

"Maybe I will try that. Thanks, Gin," Harry smiled going to the closet and grabbing his jacket.

"Good, I wish I could join you but I'm tired beyond belief so I am going to say good night," Ginny said kissing Harry on the lips.

"Good night!" He says making his way out their bedroom to the Potter Mansion backyard.

With several rounds on his broom, Harry decided to just hover and appreciate the stars from his height in the air. The Potter Mansion sat in between two large hills with hundreds of trees that crowded around the house. No one could bother them even if other wizards or wandering muggles wanted to. There was a magical barrier that protects the mansion at all cost. While Harry's parent was still alive along with Harry's grandparents made the barrier to last about hundred years or so just for Voldemort, the start of his parent's war and later his, not to find them no matter what he did. After killing Voldemort, Harry and Ginny moved there and kept the barriers for privacy except for the Weasley family.

The stars tonight were very familiar for Harry because it reminded him of all the nights he spent being a lookout while looking for Horcruxes during the war. It is was a place he would like to revisit just for old time sake. Just for his mind and body to have a nostalgic feeling run through it.

_Hehe hehe hehe!_ Harry heard as he came down back to the ground. It was a male's voice who was laughing. A young teenage male voice. He looked around into the forest all around him searching for the source. He found nothing and started to chalk that up to the feeling in his stomach that he had earlier. '_I guess the potion is not helping me. I should take some more before I go to bed_.' Harry considered. _hee-hee, hee-hee! _This time was a young female teenage voice giggling. He searched again to find directly in front of him two sets of luminous red eyes staring back at him. The eyes seem to sit under one of the trees where moonlight stop but where some dim lighting for Harry to notice that there were two figures under the tree. Harry glared back at them until something overcame Harry's body like he was being overtaken. He couldn't feel legs and there was a tingling sensation in his fingers as he reached for his wand in his back pocket. Then his eyes started to fade off and on into a full black, next all Harry knew was his hair flying through the wind and the comfortable grassy soil that held his head as he slipped into total darkness.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?!" Albus called from the upstairs by an opened window in the Potter Mansion. Harry's eyes shot open realizing that he was now on the back porch swing and his broom was stand by the doorframe of the backdoor. '_How did I get here?_' Harry thought.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lily called. She was close by than Albus was. Harry swayed away from his last thought and quickly got up picked up his broom and went back inside. Unbeknownst to him, the eyes watched him as he went inside and has a been watching him for quite some time now. Weeks?...Months?… No Years would be appropriate...

* * *

**So I hope enjoyed this first chapter please review, follow, and ****favorite it helped out a lot and also tells me that you want more.**

**Thank you and see you next time!**


	2. Legend's Paradise

**Hello, everyone, I am back with another chapter I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know some don't like the idea of Ginny and Harry together for this first part but if you be patient with me I think you will have fun. If you are not, just leave you don't have to tell me why.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Legend's Paradise**

A house elf wearing a very comfortable black gentlemen's suit marched out of the fireplace by floo and bowed to the new guest of Legend's Dome, The Potter Family.

"Hello, Potter Family, allow me to introduce myself," the elf started. "I am Keryth and I will be your advantageous elf who will be serving you this weekend. May I ask who is the riddle winner and please show me your letter of confirmation?"

James' hand shot up with the letter in hand, "Me!"

After Keryth reading the letter of confirmation, he ushered the Potter Family into the fireplace with their bags in hand.

"Please everyone hold on to each others hands for our safe journey," Keryth instructed as everyone complied he took out of his pocket some floo powder. "Legend's Paradise Room one-nine-nine-eight!"

As they came into their hotel room each member of the Potter family saw something that they liked. Ginny was enamored with the quidditch broomsticks hanging on the mantle as her husband saw a picture of his friends, Ron and Hermione, and him together in a magical photo back in their Hogwarts days above an unlit fireplace. The kids were captivated by the wizarding cards which had famous people that were hard to find. The smell of the room was the real kicker. The room one-nine-nine-eight going in smelled as though Harry was in a perfume parlor but one smell was the definition of his favorite: a wonderful scent mix of vanilla and strawberries.

"It smells like mac and cheese in here," Albus exclaimed.

"No, it smells like chocolate cake!" Lily pointed out.

"What do you mean?" James said. "I smell popcorn."

"I guess we are all smelling something different," Ginny said.

"You are correct, Mrs. Potter, Legend's Paradise wants their guest to feel at home while they are away from home," Keryth explained. "We want our guest to feel good while they stay."

Keryth proceeded to show them their room to the fullest extent. To where James, Albus, and Lily will sleep, a light red painted room with a three-level bunk bed right next to the window to their living room. James said that he deserved the top bunk because he won the contest and Albus and Lily didn't protest this in the slightest.

"Now that we are finished with your room tour, we are going to go downstairs and I will show you to the indoor water park and the message and spa parlor," Keryth said.

Down to the lobby, the children were in total awe when they saw the indoor water park to the right of them. Giggles and laughter could be heard through an opened glass door who was being opened by two laughing girls who couldn't be more than James'age. From where they stood in the lobby of the hotel they could see kids running around playing and going down some of the colorful water slides inside. Ginny pointed out to Harry to the left side of lobby a heavy oak wood door that was seeping tranquil yellow steam from underneath the door.

"That is the waterpark to your right the pass phase to entry is Phoenix's do come in blue. As for the adults I see you have found the massage parlor lovely, isn't it? Your password phase is 'things are not what they appear'." Keryth explained. "Anyways if you follow me down this hallway I will show you where you can find your food if you need it if you cannot find anything to your liking in the park. We have a buffet filled with all the food that you could ever want, but it is not all day. The buffet closes at 10:30 pm. This place is called 'the king's meal.' Oh almost forgot the password for this door is 'I love pancakes.'"

As the family walked past the glass buffet door to see piles of food stacked way above the trays. Many people were in there helping themselves to delicious and delectable foods within.

"I can't wait to go in there!" Albus said mouthwatering as he said it.

"Yes, we elves prepare all the food that you see in there and we ourselves honor every request that is made. We made the foods that are in there to utmost of importance. We want everything to be above satisfactory." Keryth said.

"Tell the other elves thank you in advance," Harry says.

"I will," Keryth bowed. "Now let's get on with finale of our tour, Legend's Dome."

The children cheered as they turned around back down the hallway to the lobby and out the entrance. At the entrance, the Potter family was greeted by the suited elf presenting them to a long tan colored golf cart with sliding doors wide open welcoming them to their journey. James and Albus fought to sit in the front row with both of them taking the spot and had enough for Lily to join. Harry and Ginny sat in the last row in the back as the doors closed behind them. Keryth got in the driver's row and started to push a series of buttons to start the cart and to get the cart off the ground.

"This is a flying car!" James said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you are correct but carts can't get off the ground as high as a broom," Keryth explained. "So as a policy we will be taking the path through the forest as we can't sustain to go over the forest."

"That sounds nice we all can look at nature as we go," Ginny suggested.

"It sounds boring..." James said as Harry grinned at the comment. He thought about what his father would say if he heard the same sentiment.

"I like the idea," Lily said.

"Good, so let's go to Legend's Dome," Keryth said as the cart started its way.

Harry watched as the trees pass as he listened to his children play a little game amongst themselves to see who was going on their first ride first. Ginny reached her hand to Harry's in comfortable happiness. As Harry held her hand he noticed that the trees outside the doors of the cart were all young but left an impression to him that he was back at the Potter Mansion. They were vast but gave off an aura that felt as though this place was in a comfortable happiness state; overt tranquility with a hint of the unstable. He didn't feel any faintness in his body this time but there was something there. Even though he couldn't see visually there was most certainly a presents that wanted to make known to him. Harry couldn't pinpoint if the presents wanted to tell him something or to harass him.

Finally, the ride was over but oddly the aura was not shaken off. Harry shook off his nerves as got out of the cart in hopes that this is a feeling that will go away eventually. He was determined to have a brilliant day with his brilliant family.

James, Albus, and Lily's mouth's dropped at the sight of the entrance of the theme park known as Legend's Dome. Legend's Dome just like in their picture they sent Legend's Dome's sign sat over the entrance but since it was sitting in the morning sun the lights were off. The sign didn't disappoint by not having their lights on so to compensate the sign had different colored smoke flying out around with smooth whistling to going with it. One pink line of smoke reached out and popped in sparkles front in Lily's face leaving a pink dot on her nose.

"That's cool!" James amazed as a red line reached him and did the same thing leaving a red dot on his nose and the same thing happen to Albus but the color was yellow.

"Unfortunately, I must leave you here and return to the hotel." Keryth announced. "I will return to your rooms and put your clothes into the dressers and I will leave you a delicious treat from the elves as a congratulatory present for winning the contest and joining us on our grand opening. You may call me at any time if you need me. Bye, everyone!" The suited elf waved as the cart started to fly again back to the hotel.

"Hello everyone!" An announcer said from somewhere in the entrance with a high pitch cheerful voice. "Thank you for joining us on our grand opening! We hope to make everything wonderful and fun for our time here! We can help you pay on the inside and we will be more than happy to answer any of our questions here as well. Have a nice day and happy fun!"

"I'll race you there!" Albus said.

"There is no way you can beat me or Lily for that matter!" James said.

"Well, I feel lucky today!" Albus said. "Get ready get set…!"

"Bye!" Lily said as she went head first sprint as James and Albus were left bewildered to what was happening but that didn't last long as they began their run behind their sister.

Ginny and Harry smiled as they watched their kids go to the entrance cutting in front of different wizards and witches with their families who were just as excited.

Once in the building, Harry took out the gold tickets out of his pocket and handed them to the female clerk.

"Ah, the first contest winner has arrived," The clerk said. "Who the winner?"

James raised his hand to that, "Me!"

"Nice to meet you!" She said. "Would you like to meet the other contest winner here at the gate? They shouldn't belong."

"No!" James whined. "I want to start riding the rides."

"Okay go on ahead," The clerk smiled. The kids ran in with their mother into the morning sunlight of outside as Harry stayed behind.

"I have a question for you," Harry started, the clerk nodded for him to ask away. "Why is the park named Legend's Dome?"

"My wonderful boss thought it would be nice to have a theme park for the wizarding world and to honor our history, so all throughout the park we have magical statues in the image of history's finest. Like the great Newt Scamander or my personal favorite Albus Dumbledore. Here have a map and maybe you can find your favorites here." She hands him the golden tickets back to him with the map.

"Thank you," Harry smiled. He felt a bit better once he got that information. The aura is just the park itself nothing to be worried about but why is there is a meager feeling in his stomach again.

…

…

…

...There's nothing to worry about everything is going to be alright...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and pls review it helps a lot!**

**Thank you to everyone that review last time bye and see you next time!**


End file.
